The Prophecy
by Shadowglow's Reign
Summary: When Evelyn and Eagle's home burns down, they learn that a mysterious "them" was responsible. Evelyn makes a life for herself and baby Eagle, but "them" isn't gone quite yet. Follow Evelyn, with her friends Jax and Blaise, through the hard and perilous path to peace from "them".
1. Chapter 1

The amber and saffron flames began to lick at the roof of the house. Screaming, yelling. A boy. Alarms. The baby was crying. She took him in her arms and ran to me, to be crushed, just outside the door, by chestnut tiles from the roof, contrasting from the other deep mahogany planks. I screamed, the unearthly sound of my fear and anger pouring out of my mouth, as Cassandra's head hit the grass, and the baby's cries turned to all-out wails.

My sneakers hit the grass as I ran to Cass. Surely she was ok, surely she was alive? Cass lay still, but as I approached her, she raised her head. "Evelyn." She hissed. "Evelyn, take the baby and run." Numbly, I looked down to see her shake her arm to reveal what it was hiding; the baby, shaking and, miraculously, sleeping. I bent down to pick her up. Cass ran into the forest, and I followed her." We don't have much time." Cass whispered. "They are coming."

"What?" I asked." Cass, what are you talking about? Who's coming?" As Cass paused from her running to breathe, her face suddenly took on that expression, the expression I saw every time Cass was serious about something. She set her shaking hands on my trembling shoulders and said, "Evelyn, they're coming. This fire wasn't an accident. They set it."

"Who's 'they'? Why did they set it?"

"I don't know. But they are dangerous. They must have some motive, although I don't know what it is. But Eve, that motive has something to do with us."

I frowned. I hadn't done anything….had I? Was all this my fault? Did I ruin the house? Did I make us all wanted fugitives? If I did, will my ignorance kill innocent people?

"what did we do?"

"I don't know. However, we cannot stop them yet. They have too many, and too much. Eve, we've got to run farther, so far they can't find us ever again.

"Why, Cass! We can't just LEAVE! These are our people! These are our friends! These are our doctors! These are our classmates! You want me to LEAVE-"

Cassandra cut me off with an annoyed glance. "We have to, Eve. If we don't run, this mess won't leave our people. It will hurt them more! Don't let innocent people get hurt because you were too hot-headed and stubborn to run! We'll run into the forest, into the trees. It isn't safe here. They are everywhere. Make alliances only with those you trust, who you know will not betray you. Do you understand?"

"What of the baby?"

The baby whimpered. I hugged her closer. I would not leave him. I could leave our people, for their own sakes, but if I was targeted, if Cass was targeted, surely the baby would be targeted. I could not leave someone who is in just as much danger as I.

"I will teach him what he would have learned here. I foresee that she will be a fundamental part in the end."

" Wait, what? But-"

Cass's grip on my shoulders tightened. Her eyes deepened. It felt like she was looking into my soul. Her breathing became slow, trancelike. Suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity, Cass hissed, almost like a cobra. Then she said the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Our Hero and Heroines shall rise from the ashes

Crossroad's daughter must escape her lashes

Only then can she do her part

in enchanting her way across the sky in the sun's cart.

The phoenix's legacy must rise like her kin

To face the enemy with the lion's skin.

She must find the feather of beauty and hate

Or she will find herself too late.

Love's Cupid must find his own heart

and learn to follow it, through the dark

the path may seem.

Only then can he see their scheme.

Footsteps. The boy from before was running at us, leading a crowd. They looked furious.

Cass blinked, and then widened her eyes. "Run. RUN!"

I turned and ran, clutching the baby like a lifeline, feeling Cass's presence behind me, following me. Suddenly there was a scream, and I turned my head to see Cass being strangled, literally, as Cass shouted, "Run, Evelyn! Run like the wind is beneath your feet!" They gagged her as I did, diving into the trees as the explosion appeared to light the sky in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Chirp. Chirp._ He slowly opened his eyes to see the dark green leaves of a birch tree. _Where am I?_ He thought. The boy sat up and looked around. He seemed to be in a forest. _How did I get here?_ As he thought more, he came to a startling revelation: _Who am I?_

As he stood up shakily, he observed his surroundings. He didn't recognize the forest he happened to be in, and he had no idea where he was. He was so confused that he bet that if an alien happened to come down from the sky and tell him that he was on a planet named Zeu, he might just believe it.

The boy stood there for quite a few minutes before he began to realize that he didn't even know his _name._ He didn't know where he was, he didn't know _who_ he was, he didn't even know his _age._ _Well,_ the boy thought, _I'm_ totally _screwed._ He walked up to a puddle in front of him. He gazed at his reflection. His light brown hair rippled in the water. It looked nicely taken care of, like he had just gotten it cut. He had forest green eyes, almost hazel. He wore a dark green button-down and a pair of jeans. Whoever he was, he hadn't been in this forest for very long. He was about to turn away when he saw a shine in the water. He looked back to realize he had a iron sword on his back, along with a bow and quiver with arrows. He definitely had came from _somewhere_. You didn't just find _bows_ and _arrows_ and _a sword_ from puddles. He withdrew the bow from his back and notched an arrow, just to see how good he was. His fingers naturally shifted to the correct position for holding the arrow, and he hit the notch in the tree he was aiming for square-on. He must have practiced. But if he was so good at all these things, why was he in the forest?

The boy decided to climb a tree to see where he was exactly. If he was near a town, he could go there and see if someone could help him. It was his best chance. So he scaled one of the tallest trees in the forest, an old oak with thick branches. Easy to climb. When he surfaced to the top of the tree, he gazed around to see where he was.

All he saw was forest _._ ! Lakes! Birds! There wasn't a building in sight. He was about to come down when he saw _smoke._ He looked up to see a trail of smoke coming from a spot in front of him. Smoke meant fire. Fire meant people. People meant safety. So he descended from the oak and began to make the long trek.

 _Wait,_ he thought. Before he left, he needed a name. They might not trust him, and ask him what his name is. He thought for a while, and finally decided. _Jax_ , he thought. _My name is Jax._

 ** _Hey Guys! I have a schedule for my stories now! You can find it on my profile! I'm sorry if none of this seems to relate, but I promise, it_** ** _will_** ** _make sense soon! See ya then!_**


End file.
